Silent One
by Dawnleaf
Summary: What if there was another kit in Squirrelflight's litter? Read this fanfiction to find out! CHAPPIE FIVE IS UP! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was dark. Very dark. Leafpool was at the hunting grounds of StarClan. Then, a tortoiseshell with a white muzzle and gentle eyes trotted towards her.

"Spottedleaf," Leafpool dipped her head in greeting.

"Leafpool," Spottedleaf meowed, "how do you think you have done as a medicine cat?"

"I don't know," Leafpool meowed, her eyes dull with sadness and grief. "I tried my best but I let Molepaw die. Sorreltail was so sad."

"That's not your fault," Spottedleaf replied gently. "The herbs did not respond and that's is it. And someone is here with me today."

A gray she-cat with enormous blue eyes padded forward.

"Cinderpaw!" Leafpool exclaimed cherrfully. "Cinderpaw, I'm sorry I couldn't…"

But the she-cat trotted forward and touced noses with her. "Do you remember who I am?"

Leafpool recognized the voice and scent immediately. She would never forget Cinderpelt's voice!

"Cinderpelt! I missed you so much! Where have you been?"

"Cinderpaw."

Leafpool stood rooted to the ground. No wonder Cinderpaw looked so familiar.

"A silent one will break a heart." Cinderpelt whispered, her enormous blue eyes wide with fear.

"Break a heart?" Leafpool echoed. "Please tell me more!"

"This is a prophecy and it cannot be revealed too early," Spottedleaf reassured her.

"So now, my dear apprentice," Cinderpelt meowed, "it is time for us to go."

"Wait just tell me more!" Leafpool cried, "Please!"

But the two cats had disappeared, leaving Leafpool alone and pleasing to know more. Then, she woke up. Awake from StarClan's hunting grounds, Leafpool stood up, stretched her legs and padded out of her den. Then as she saw Brambleclaw enter the nursery, it rang a bell.

_Could it be?_ Leafpool wondered. _That the silent one is in my sister's litter?_

She padded back into her den, praying, _I pray I'm wrong. I do not want this to happen…_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leafpool sighed. Being a Medicine Cat was tough. Especially when prophecies always haunt you every now and then. It flashed through her mind again: A silent one will break a heart. She feared for her sister who was the only she-cat pregnant in the nursery apart from Ferncloud who was expecting. Brambleclaw was going to and fro from the nursery to visit Squirrelflight, which worried her even more. She then decided to visit her for information.

"Squirrelflight, how many kits do you think you will have?"

"I think four," came Squirrelflight's reply. "I can feel them squirm in my belly."

Squirrelflight had been pregnant for many moons already. Then, a loud shriek came from Squirrelflight.

"HELP!" She shrieked. "My kits… Kits…"

Leafpool rushed to her den and grabbed the needed supplies. Shouting to Brambleclaw, she dashed into the nursery and helped her sister, shrieking and wailing in pain.

"Come on Squirrelflight, eat, you want your kits to survive, don't you… Come on… You're doing fine…" Leafpool rushed. " Come on… your third kit is out… Brambleclaw, lick that kit. Ferncloud, please help… Lick that kit… Very good, sis! Your fourth and final kit is out." Leafpool congratulated while Squirrelflight looked relieved. She nudged one kit and the kit gave out a squeak, but no sound came out. Then it came again: A silent one will break a heart. _No way! _Leafpool gasped. _NO WAY!!_

"She's mute!" Squirrelflight wailed. "And I've got another kit that's blind! My heart has broken into pieces!"

"Don't fret…" Brambleclaw assured her. "We'll name the mute one Silentkit, and the blind one Jaykit."

Leafpool passed her sister some thyme. " Eat them all." She meowed. "I'll send someone to get you a fresh mouse."

Squirrelflight calmed down at Brambleclaw's words. She to chew the thyme began to chew up the thyme and started wailing softly. Brambleclaw murmured a few words to her and she stopped crying. Squirrelflight looked up, her eyes filled with sorrow. Leafpool couldn't just ignore her, but it came back again: A silent one will break a heart. She couldn't just ignore the haunting prophecy! She pushed the haunting prophecy from her mind away.

As Leafpool padded toward her den, she realized that when Silentkit had let out a squeak, there **was** sound. So soft… So soft that it was like she mute… It was a whisper-squeak! It was way too soft… But the name was perfect. Brambleclaw had a knack for naming kits, seriously. But so soft… Who was going to be her mentor when she was an apprentice? She had to tell Squirrelflight.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Well, I'm going to take my A levels in another week's time, so each chapter will be a little late. I am very sorry to say this, but I apologize. Currently, I am writing Chapter Two, which will about Silentkit sneaking out. I may change the plot. But that's a biggg might. Hope you will understand.

Silentheart


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Faint moonlight glowed at the thorns guarding the entrance barrier. A new warriors sits vigil. Morningpaw has taken the warrior name of Morninglight, as usual a she-cat. Silentkit crept quietly, taking each pawstep a precaution not allowing Morninglight to spot her. She had disguised her scent by rolling on some damp moss right after she left the nursery. Silentkit was hoping to get to the Moonpool to see where her loyalties lie. Recently, she had troubling dreams of cats which where captured in a Twoleg cage and wailing for help. Silentkit then remembered the path she tracked Leafpool to the Moonpool, in case one day she might need it. After walking up, up, up, she finally reached.

"Dream with us," the spirits meowed.

"Spottedleaf," Silentkit whispered as the tortoiseshell padded towards her.

"I know what you are thinking," Spottedleaf mewed. "But there are some questions which will not be answered."

"I only want to see where my loyalties lie," Silentkit snapped. "That's all!"

"But I can only tell you that you must use your heart to make the decision," Spottedleaf meowed, then continued. "Your troubling dreams are not yours only."

For once, Silentkit felt that the wise Spottedleaf was not the intelligent cat she expected. When Silentkit turned to reply, Spottedleaf had already faded into the shadows. The first streaks of dawn were drawing nearby, and Silentkit ran as fast as her paws could carry her.

"What have you got to say for yourself?" Brambleclaw meowed sternly to his daughter as he caught her sneaking back into the nursery.

"I… I…" Silentkit whispered, but she was speechless of what to say. Thankfully, Leafpool appeared.

"Don't be too harsh on her, Brambleclaw," Leafpool meowed. Silentkit send a prayer of thanks to StarClan as Leafpool defended her. Brambleclaw walked away, flicking his tail angrily.

"Thanks, Leafpool," Silentkit whispered.

"Don't worry, I know about your secret," Leafpool assured. "I will keep it a secret until you decide to tell your mother."

Silentkit was stunned for a heartbeat. No cat should know about it.

"Thanks Leafpool," Silenkit whispered, that where the only words that could come out from her mouth.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be quite interesting though. Their apprenticeship ceremony!**

**Silentheart**


	5. Chapter 3

Silentkit counted to herself. _Half a moon to go_. In a half moon's time, she could not play with Fernkit, Silverkit nor Mousekit anymore and she would have new duties. Silentkit thought to herself, _I've decided on the path of defending_.

"So where have you been?" Jaykit asked, as soon as he scented Silentkit with Squirrelflight away.

Upon knowing that she should not expose her secret, she pointed towards the direction of the stream that borders the territory between WindClan and ThunderClan.

Jaykit muttered something that not even Silentkit could hear. Only StarClan knows what he's doing.

"Hi Silentkit!" A familiar voice sounded at the shadows. It was her best friend, Fernkit!

"Fernkit," Silentkit whispered.

It was then, their conversation was disrupted. Berrypaw appeared with some fresh-kill on his paws. He has just been hunting with her father. _What a lucky chap_, thought Silentkit. Silentkit suddenly remembered that she hadn't eaten anything since last night, so she padded forward to get the mouse, she wanted most.

**I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short! I didn't have much ideas... Hopefully, the next chapter will be a good one!**

**Raelle (Silentheart)**


	6. Chapter 4

Just pretend that the fox-cub hunting incident didn't happen, Hollykit wanted to be a warrior and Jaykit accepted the role of as a medicine cat apprentice.

In the next half moon…

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Firestar's yowl rang clearly across the clearing, the streaks of dusk, beginning to appear.

"Today, I gather you all for one of my favourite duties. Hollykit, Lionkit, Silentkit and Jaykit have reached their sixth moon."

"Lionkit!"

The ginger tabby tom bounced forward, his tail quivering with excitement.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw."

Lionpaw's eye glittered excitedly, wondering who will be his mentor.

"Ashfur, you have mentored Birchfall, and now his is a credit to his Clan. Now, ThunderClan asks you to prove yourself once more, you will be mentor to Lionpaw."

Lionpaw bounded forward to touch his mentor's nose with his friends loudly calling his new name.

"Hollykit!"

Hollykit padded forward nervously. She raced to the center of the clearing, somehow forgetting to be nervous.

"From this day until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw."

"Brackenfur, you have mentored Whitewing and now she is also a credit to her Clan. You will be mentor to Hollypaw."

Brackenfur padded up to Hollypaw and touched noses with her.

"I will teach you all I know to be the best warrior," he murmured. Then, the calls arrived.

"Silentkit!"

Silentkit tried to act as calm as she could, but the power of eagerness and excitement overwhelmed her. She bounced to the clearing.

Firestar's whiskers twitched but continued. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silentpaw."

"Sorreltail," Firestar called. "You are ready for an apprentice. You will be mentor to young Silentpaw."

_Yes!_ Thought Silentpaw excitedly.

"Sorreltail, you mentor was Sandstorm. Pass on everything you have learnt from her to your new apprentice.

"I will," Sorreltail vowed.

Silentpaw lifted her muzzle and touched noses with her new mentor. Then, it was followed by the calls from her Clanmates, with her new name.

"Jaykit!"

Jaykit trotted forward proudly.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jaypaw."

Jaypaw looked up at Firestar firmly, his sightless sky-blue eyes clouded and only StarClan knows what his is thinking.

"Leafpool," Firestar called. "I know I am putting Jaypaw in safe paws. I trust you to share with him all your knowledge of StarClan and healing herbs."

"I will." Leafpool mewed.

"When can we start training?" Hollypaw asked.

"That is up to your mentors to decide." Firestar meowed with Sandstorm following him behind.

"Come," Sorreltail beckoned to Silentpaw. "Let's find you a place to sleep in this apprentices' den. Then we'll explore the territory tomorrow."

_Great!_ Silentpaw thought. _Tonight is my first night in the apprentice's den and tomorrow hopefully Sorreltail will teach me battle training or something like that!_

"But before we go into the apprentice's den," Sorreltail mewed. "We have to bring some moss along."

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would like to thank Sapphire's Venom for helping me with this chapter! As you can see I changed my name to Raelle May. Well, I spent time on it, so please no flames but suggestions and questions are possible!

Raelle May 


	7. Chapter 5

The bright rays of the Greenleaf sunshine filtered through the apprentices' den. It was a great start of the day. Well, npt for everyone but for the four kits in Squirrelflight's litter and the four mentors of them. Silentpaw was still sleeping until Hollypaw nudged her awake. "Hey! Are you a hedgehog sleeping in winter? Fancy sleeping that much!" Hollypaw mewed at Silentpaw, her eyes shining, mixed with excitement and anxiousness.

Moving away from the appentices' den, Silentpaw looked for Sorreltail. The tortoiseshell warrior appeared and beckoned Silentpaw to follow her. Following her mentor, Sorreltail meowed, "It's a great day isn't it?" Silentpaw murmured a yes, even though she didn't want to. At least, it was her mentor not somecat else.

Heading towards the ShadowClan border, Sorreltail paused and asked, "What do you scent?"

"I scent… another cat's scent which stinks, prey and another scent which I do not recognize."

"Good," Sorreltail praised. "The other scent which you don't recognize is called a Thudnerpath. Look up ahead and you will see something black.That's the Thudnerpaht. Never venture near that thing. Cats have died on them, but on this one, you don't see any monster, which means it's safe to cross. But you don't venture onto this one. Next to it, is ShadowClan territory, in which the scent that stinks to us."

_Wow!_ Silentpaw thought, her eyes glowing with happiness and excitement. _I never thought that training could be so fun_!

"And if the scent is strong, it means that a patrol just went by or a border patrol is present."

Suddenly, a growl came from her stomach. Silentpaw felt her face grow with embarrassment. But all that came from Sorreltail was a mrrow of laughter.

"I know what your stomach wants – fresh kill." Sorreltail meowed. "We'll go hunting now."

Dropping into the hunter's crouch, Sorreltail explained on tips of hunting. In the end, they caught two mice, a squirrel and a small vole.

"Now go and feed the elders, then you may eat." Sorreltail murmured.

"Yes, Sorreltail," Silentpaw called.

**Hope you enjoyed this chappie. I haven't updated for a long time. I'll update Let's go Futureristic soon. And of course, Magic Of The Four Elements. Dawnleaf**


End file.
